Songs for Miraculous
by Wolfal E. Hinsley
Summary: I wrote a bunch of Poems/Songs for Miraculous Ladybug. That's pretty much all this is. I did a similar thing with another Fandom, but unlike with that Fandom, there is no real order to which song I am putting up. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So, a few months back, I wrote a bunch of Poems/Songs for the Voltron Fandom. Then I had this crazy idea of writing a ton of songs for Miraculous Ladybug. This is the result. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**

* * *

**Furie.**

**For Gabriel.**

**Introduction:**

I watch silently, preying quietly.

I'm addicted.

I'm obsessed.

I'm intrigued.

My sorrow leads on

My rage is my sword.

I will fight relentlessly.

**Chorus:**

Hear my call.

See my rage unleashed on you all.

Joy shall not prevail

As long as she is gone.

See my craftsmanship.

My strokes of raw emotion.

Hear me whisper.

See My mark upon my champion.

Sorrow and rage is all I know

As long as she is gone.

See my banner.

The symbol of change.

On this city I unleash my rage.

**Verse 1:**

Let me help you see the world the way I do.

Let me shape you into the best version of you.

I'll give you what you want, you give me a war.

Fight, to bring my love back to light.

**Chorus:**

Hear my call.

See my rage unleashed on you all.

Joy shall not prevail

As long as she is gone.

See my craftsmanship.

My strokes of raw emotion.

Hear me whisper.

See My mark upon my champion.

Sorrow and rage is all I know

As long as she is gone.

See my banner.

The symbol of change.

On this city I unleash my rage.

**Verse 2:**

And now as my mind wanders.

I start to doubt.

Is it worth the risks?

Is it worth the last light I have left?

He's growing up.

He's growing strong.

He has already moved on.

Leaving me behind.

**Verse 3:**

But I can't ever give this up.

Not when I'm always so close.

One day I'll win a victory so sweet.

But all of that pales to watching her awake from her sleep.

**Chorus:**

Hear my call.

See my rage unleashed on you all.

Joy shall not prevail

As long as she is gone.

See my craftsmanship.

My strokes of raw emotion.

Hear me whisper.

See My mark upon my champion.

Sorrow and rage is all I know

As long as she is gone.

See my banner.

The symbol of change.

On this city I unleash my rage.

**Ending:**

And this city will feel my sorrow.

They'll know my rage.

It's me they hate.

It's me they blame.

Still, it's worth the pain.

This city will feel my rage


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Miraculous.**

* * *

**Whatever You Need.**

**For Mayura/Nathile.**

**Introduction:**

I've seen you fall

I've seen you stand tall

I know you're hurt

I want it to stop

If you love her

And I love you

Then it is clear

What I must do

**Verse 1:**

I know there a risk

To endanger myself this way

But I know you've worked hard

And you are losing strength

You want to see her again

And I can make this so

Just accept the help I offer you

And you will rise once more

**Chorus:**

Whatever you need of me

I promise I will complete

Whatever you want me to do

I promise not to disappoint you

And anytime you fail

I'll lift you up again

Anytime you need support

Just know that I am yours

And even if in the end

My affections fall short

You were always hers

But I will do all I need to

Bring back the old you

**Verse 2: **

I've seen it all my friend

Your broken home is crippling

But I will see it restored

And I will watch your legacy

This is now my war

Don't pretend I'm not involved

I will not stop anymore

**Chorus:**

Whatever you need of me

I promise I will complete

Whatever you want me to do

I promise not to disappoint you

And anytime you fail

I'll lift you up again

Anytime you need support

Just know that I am yours

And even if in the end

My affections fall short

You were always hers

But I will do all I need to

Bring back the old you

**Verse 3:**

I spoke with your son again

He misses his mother today

He misses his father too

If only he knew the truth

Why aren't you there with him?

He needs you now more than ever

I know this is for him

But he is still confused

**Chorus:**

Whatever you need of me

I promise I will complete

Whatever you want me to do

I promise not to disappoint you

And anytime you fail

I'll lift you up again

Anytime you need support

Just know that I am yours

And even if in the end

My affections fall short

You were always hers

But I will do all I need to

Bring back the old you

**Ending:**

If you love her

And I love you

Then it is clear

What I must do

Whatever you need me to

* * *

**So I decided to do the main antagonists first (Aka, Nathile, Gabriel, and Lila.) So the next poem/song will be about Lila.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own Miraculous.**

* * *

**Fools.**

**For Lila R.**

**Verse One: **

I want to start by stating a few things

This world is my stage

And everyone else are just puppets

Because people only seem to believe

What they want to hear

So I tell them how things are

And who are they to object?

**Pre-Chorus:**

And oh, little Miss. Blue Bell Eyes

What's the harm, what's the harm

In a few white lies

And oh, Miss. Goody Two Shoes

What's the Damage, what's the damage

In twisting some truths?

**Chorus: **

And no one in this city

Thinks of me as cruel

I twist reality so that they love it

I guess that it is fun

Playing everyone for fools

And I get what I want

It's a win-win situation

And every fool is satisfied

By everything I tell them

So can you tell me

What is there to hurt?

If everyone is smiling

Then who is there to hurt?

**Verse Two: **

Now let me make you a suggestion

Get out of my way

Once I have my eyes on the prize

Nobody is stopping me

And that boy with emerald eyes

He's the next to fall

So I suggest you run along

Before I set the stage

**Pre-Chorus:**

And oh, little Miss. Blue Bell Eyes

What's the harm, what's the harm

In a few white lies

And oh, Miss. Goody Two Shoes

What's the Damage, what's the damage

In twisting some truths?

**Chorus: **

And no one in this city

Thinks of me as cruel

I twist reality so that they love it

I guess that it is fun

Playing everyone for fools

And I get what I want

It's a win-win situation

And every fool is satisfied

By everything I tell them

So can you tell me

What is there to hurt?

If everyone is smiling

Then who is there to hurt?

**Verse:**

And I have power on my side

And look I'm just a butterfly

Can't you see I like

To stay disguised

It's better than the ugly truth

Because who would actually believe in you?

After all your words can hurt

But mine won't

**Chorus: **

And no one in this city

Thinks of me as cruel

I twist reality so that they love it

I guess that it is fun

Playing everyone for fools

And I get what I want

It's a win-win situation

And every fool is satisfied

By everything I tell them

So can you tell me

What is there to hurt?

If everyone is smiling

Then who is there to hurt?

* * *

**Sorry about the recent lack of updates on all of my stories. My internet on my computer being a pain and my updates might not be as frequent as normal until I can fix it. **


End file.
